1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an activity map creating device, an activity map creating system, and an activity map creating method for analyzing an activity situation of a moving object in a monitoring area, and outputting an activity map which visualizes the activity situation of the moving object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A monitoring system has been widely used in stores such as convenience stores. This monitoring system monitors persons present in a store through inspection of images of the persons captured by a camera provided in the store for capturing images of the inside of the store. Sales and profits of stores can increase when measures are taken for improving display methods of commodities in stores, for example, based on recognition of activity situations of customers in stores through the images captured by the camera.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-134688 discloses a technology for creating an activity map which visualizes activity situations of persons in a monitoring area. The technology disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-134688 displays such an activity map which has color classifications in the shape of contours determined in accordance with degrees of activities of persons.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-248836 discloses a technology which divides a monitoring area into a plurality of blocks, and detects a degree of presence of a person for each of the blocks. The technology disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-248836 is configured to output a value (score) indicating a degree of presence of a person for each block.